Debajo del Humo Inconstante: Ellos
by Kirsche
Summary: El mundo proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que había sido traición, para él solo había sido justicia. Ellos habían iniciado el juego burlándose de él, Peter había encontrado la manera de finalizar como el vencedor.


**Advertencias**: Insinuación de relaciones hombre/hombre.

**Notas:** El lector puede tomar las relaciones entre las diversas parejas que se proponen como algo romántico o bien, simplemente como amistad. Por eso son insinuaciones, en algunos casos.

Debajo del Humo Inconstante: Ellos.

Respira.

El aire putrefacto invade su persona, el potente hedor lo envuelve y lo derrumba. Lo siente adentrase en sus pulmones, pasar por sus venas, alojarse en su corazón, en su cerebro. Carcome, quema, ¿duele? Por supuesto que duele, derruye… consume.

Odio.

Absoluto y neto odio, lágrimas acompañadas de sudor se derraman sobre la piel lacerada, los ojos se deshacen por la imagen aciaga. Deseó gritar, deseó poder vaciar todo su interior en un pozo sin fondo; quiso caminar sobre brazas ardiendo, mejor aún, anheló ver a esos dos en el infierno.

Sexo.

El calor dentro de aquella habitación era insoportable, los cristales empañados ocultaban las atrocidades que ahí se estaban cometiendo. Manos estrujando todo lo que fuera posible, rasguñando, tocando, calentando. Gargantas sonando sincrónicamente en una melodía libidinosa, los labios haciendo su trabajo jugueteando en las partes más sensibles. Con el simple sonido bastaba para sentir la intensidad de los movimientos. Afuera, relajación. Adentro, tensión y de nuevo el ciclo vuelve a comenzar. La piel pegajosa anhela sentirse penetrada, saqueada, anhela la perdición y la gloria.

Se tapa lo oídos y derrama lágrimas, _Él_ le ha mentido, lo han engañado.

Vacío.

Algo mayor a la traición o la desesperación. Cierra los ojos antes de que sea tarde y los dioses caigan ante sus pies; _huye, corre, escóndete, cualquier cosa para no dejar ganar a la locura_, pero sus manos heladas lo tocan. Su tacto es áspero, insistente, con terrible olor a muerte. Los recuerdos de la felonía vuelven una y otra vez, rodeándole, atacándole, acechándole cada vez que queda en completo silencio. Es insoportable para su cerebro. Grita, gime, le escucha acercarse.

Pánico.

Cierra los ojos, no quiere ver su terrible faz desecha, sus ojos observando con ese velo blanquecino. ¡Plop!, sscchh, ¡plop!, sscch, se arrastra lentamente. Increíble que siga vivo; pero ahí está, moviéndose con el cuerpo carcomido por los gusanos y los bichos. La piel es verdosa con toques morados, casi negros, algunas partes están huecas, dejando ver el interior. Cada vez que se mueve algún pedazo de su constitución, tiembla; a veces sale carne podrida con un olor intenso, más fuerte que la putrefacción, más picante que las heces almizcladas con vómito y fruta echada a perder. Abre la boca formándose una perfecta "o" redonda, de donde un lamento como el chillido del gato lastimero emerge.

¡Ayuda!

No quiere reconocer que _Él_ lo hizo, desea olvidar su tono de voz grave, tersa y sensual. Quiere borrar sus alegres ojos invitándolo a cometer pecados, ni si quiera quiere pensar en sus manos ardientes tocando inocentemente mientras él se desvela en deseo de que lo tome fuertemente, lo empuje contra la pared y lo haga sentirse vivo. Intenta soplar sobre las imágenes difusas del los celos, al verlo reír a lado de otro, _ese_ que hipócritamente se tacha de ser quien lleva una relación pura y casta con _Él_. Por favor, borren el sonido de su risa, ya no quiere recordar porqué lo ha matado.

Memorias.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Peter?

Bañado en sudor, el chico se da media vuelta, evitando la mirada castaña llena de calor y alegría.

—Ha soñando que mami le quitaba el postre. —Se burla el _otro_—. ¡Eh, James la manos quietas! Era una broma, quizás ha soñado que le besaba _Snivellus._

Una mueca de asco surge en los dos amigos inseparables, pero a Peter nadie le engaña, nadie le muestra falacias. Se gira hacia el chico de ojos castaños, lo observa con intensidad, intentando gritarle a la cara: ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Por qué me has engañado?

—¡Eh, enano! ¿Buscas gresca conmigo? —ríe, pero el nerviosismo le aflora.

—Pues vete haciendo a la idea que le estás tocando las pelotas a los dos —exclama el de ojos grises—, que a mi hermano, sólo yo le jodo.

Y realmente le _jode_. Le dan repugnancia.

Soledad.

Se siente engañado, se siente usado, porque _ÉL_ le ha mentido, _ÉL_ lo ha dañado, siempre lo andaba protegiendo, siempre lo andaba cuidado, pero sólo lo hacía para mantener su ego. James no lo quiere, ni le importa, sólo adora a _ese_ hermano suyo. _Ese_ con quien comete pecado, con quien se vuelve un completo insano.

Intenta mantener la calma, olvidar, se intenta decir: **Mañana será un día mejor… o al menos eso dicen,** pero sabe que es mentira, porque James toda la vida le ha estado mintiendo. No lo quiere, no lo ama, ni siquiera le importa. Duele, el corazón sangra.

Sombras.

Ahí es cuando aparece el enemigo, con su eterna figura, etérea y negra**.** Primero lo mira con cierta indiferencia, luego con un poco de interés, finalmente se rinde ante la curiosidad y se burla de él, pero Peter está harto de que le tomen el pelo.

—Enséñame, enséñame a ser como tú. —Tiembla cuando lo dice, se mea del miedo cuando lo piensa, pero lo hace porque el odio y el rencor pueden más que el pavor.

Severus Snape alza la nariz de forma arrogante, tuerce los labios y chasquea la lengua. —¿No eres tú la mascota de Potter? —gruñe ásperamente.

Peter niega con la cabeza, luego sonríe.

—Pero puedo contarte sus secretos.

Entonces hay interés, entonces hay cierta aceptación, entonces también su interior se siente repugnante, quiere vomitar sobre sí mismo, mas no lo hace. Severus extiende su brazo, para guiarlo a la oscuridad eterna.

Severus nunca duerme, él nunca sueña, él siempre está a la espera de ver algo para cazarlo y sacarle las entrañas.Es un monstro, es un caníbal, su naturaleza es devorar, gozar al ver a sus víctimas sufrir. Nació en un hogar mísero en cariño, falto de calidez, creció entre el desprecio y hubo una luz, la cual el mismo apagó con la rudeza de quien mata a un pajarillo. Él quiere venganza y Peter también.

Demencia.

Como amantes secretos, rondaban en lo más profundo de la noche, se susurraban las órdenes y los quejidos, poco a poco, lentamente se fueron creando una coraza a base de desdicha mezclada con despecho, ambos sonreían de la misma maligna manera al ver que el día por fin llegaría.

Luna con luna, silencio a silencio, lo dejó abrir su efímero manto, permitiéndole acariciar esa herida, inmolándose en el tormento de lo siniestro, dándole las armas para convertirse en algo eterno, concediéndole la gracia de aprender a ser inhumano, enseñándole a matar y lastimar, sin consumir su esencia.

Alguien.

Eso era todo lo que quería ser, deseaba verse reflejado en los ojos de una persona y existir. Quería notar el universo en sí mismo y por eso ser el universo de una persona especial. No podía ser una estrella, era demasiado pequeño e inútil para eso, pero quería escucharle decir a un ser, que él era la galaxia entera.

—¿A dónde vas, Peter?

El chico evade al licántropo con facilidad.

—¿Peter? Los chicos estamos preocupados por tus largas ausencias, ¿hay algo que está mal?

_ÉL. Todo. Nada_.

—Peter me asustas, puedes platicar conmigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Para él sólo significa alguien más a quien cuidar para tratar de remediar al monstruo interior, desea curar el alma de los demás porque no puede reunir los pedazos de su propia alma y repararlos. Cura el mal interior de los de afuera porque intrínsecamente, sabe que siempre estará maldito.

—Déjame en paz, soy libre de hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

Realidad.

De nuevo su mundo se viene abajo, se derrumba, se deshace. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Justo cuando había conseguido que unos ojos se fijaran en él, cuando había descubierto que la luz no lo era todo, cuando alguien le había enseñado que la rectitud y perfección no son necesarias, cuando por fin había entendido que la belleza no estaba en el exterior, que la personalidad significa más que ser estrella de quidditch, vuelve a suceder lo mismo. Lo ha visto, lo ha notado, lo ha olido y de nuevo es _Él_ quien ha tenido la culpa.

Batalla.

Dos magos, varita en ristre, cada uno tiene a su remplazo, nadie ajeno los observa.

—¿Miedo, _Snivellus_? Voy a enseñarte quien manda.

—Ya quisieras, Potter.

Black se encontraba recargado en la pared, burlándose de Snape. Peter se encontraba cerca de Sirius, pero en medio de James y Severus, observando, anhelando.

El fuego se enciende, ninguno puede esconderlo, ninguno quiere contenerlo. Pasión, deseo, ardor, danzando el sutil vals del combate y la seducción. Se enfrentan con todo lo que tienen, tan aberrantemente similares, tan indiscutiblemente opuestos, uno demanda al otro mostrarle la otra cara de la moneda. James pide saborear de los labios de Snape la dulzura de la maldad, desea enredarse en la negrura de la soledad, quiere arrancarle gemidos de placer que le expliquen la atracción de las artes oscuras. Severus anhela sentir la fuerza de la luz penetrando su ser, ruega por explorar la ética de la bondad en el cuello de James, demanda conocer el amor egoísta entre los brazos del Gryffindor por excelencia.

Porque nadie puede evitar que cuando esos dos se enfrentan, se miren a los ojos con la fuerza suficiente para que solo ellos dos existan, cuando se miran, por mucho odio que destilen, un sentimiento mutuo los une. Poderoso, destructivo, inequívoco y ese sentimiento existe sólo para ellos.

—Ruega —ordena James, cuando tiene a Snape a sus pies, con la varita sobre la frente.

Snape sisea antes de contestarle con una palabrota.

James agarra a Severus por el cuello de la túnica, tan cerca, tan húmedo, tan sexual.

—¡Petrifucus Totalus!

Black se corroe de envidia, de los celos; mas no es el único.

—Ya has terminado con él, vámonos de aquí. —Y con su presencia tan elegante como hermosa, envuelve a Potter, mirando fijamente a Snape quien arde en ira pero también con un poco de alegría. Severus ejerce una poderosa atracción sobre Potter y eso le cala a Black, porque aunque sea a fuerza de golpes con maleficios, cuando esos dos se juntan, son solo ellos dos, nadie más tiene permiso para penetrar su mundo, nadie puede alejarlos de mirarse para arder en deseo, nadie puede contener las ganas de ambos de posar sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro, ni siquiera Black puede detener el hecho de que los dos se funden en uno solo.

Desprecio.

Severus mira a Peter para torcer una fría sonrisa, como si tratara de decirle que ha ganado, pero Peter no responde, ni volverá a responder, todos le han traicionado, ahora sólo será una carcasa vacía, sin dignidad, sin honor, sin amor. Él no le responde a Severus, baja la mirada al suelo, camina lentamente como si fuera detrás de Sirius y James.

Oportunidad.

Snape lo persigue, Snape lo espera, pero no, no es porque lo quiera a él, solo desea la venganza o quizás estar más cerca de James, quizás ni el mismo Severus se entiende. Continúa su camino, ignorando, olvidando, quemando los recuerdos de un ayer helado.

Locura.

Ríe, se carcajea fuertemente, por fin puede desternillarse de la risa mientras la sangre corre por sus manos, porque al fin, al fin tiene poder y reconocimiento. Se lleva las manos a la cara, quiere sentir el color escarlata sobre de él, quiere oler la victoria, quiere sentir un poco de gloria. Él ahora es poder, porque aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le ha dado la fuerza necesaria para estar cerca de convertirse en un Dios. ¿Lo has sentido, lo has experimentado? Es magnífico, es magnánimo, es orgásmico cuando alguien te suplica con la cara en el suelo entre gemidos desesperados que le dejes con vida. Entonces él lo acaricia, le sonríe, loe engaña, le dice: _Todo estará bien_. Es un juego, es su juego. Porque es encantador tener la vida de alguien entre las manos, es mejor que ganar cualquier copa o medalla de oro. Él se convierte en Dios.

Guerra.

Lo héroes no existen, no hay buenos o malos, ni siquiera los milagros son posibles. Estar en un bando y sacrificarte por la victoria no es un acto sublime de gran valentía: es un hecho estúpido dirigido por las viseras, porque no lo piensan, solo lo hacen llevados por algo llamado corazón. Así que estar del lado de los malos es lo mismo que estar del lado de los buenos, no existe ninguna diferencia. Y estar en ambos no es un acto de cobardía, se llama ser inteligente.

Gloria.

La pelirroja le sonríe mientras le muestra a su hijo, puede ver sus ojos verdes llenos de orgullo y fantasías. James abraza a su esposa mientras en su rostro se refleja la felicidad absoluta, de nuevo James tiene la fuerza para extrapolar su mundo, borrar las memorias, eliminar la sangre, purificar los vicios y darle a su familia segundos de paz infinita.

Hipócrita.

Peter siente la bilis en su garganta pero se obliga a sonreír y festejar. ¿Seguiría su esposa sonriendo si supiera que su esposo se revuelca con su mejor amigo? ¿Ese hijo tendría paz si James supiera que de tanto en tanto su esposa busca entre los recovecos a su amigo perdido? Y Peter esta vez sí ríe: la amistad, la maldita impura y puta amistad, no existe, no es real, es sólo un vidrio opaco que nos impide ver la realidad.

Final.

_Nunca debió pasar esto_, la frase resuena desde el fondo de su alma, las cosas se parten en su cerebro como el cristal que repentinamente se quiebra. Lo ve, pero no quiere verlo. Ahí está todo lo que había deseado, todo por lo que había luchado: él solito lo había hecho. No solo había derribado al mago más poderoso de todo el Reino Unido, sino que también había destruido la vida de todos aquellos que lo lastimaron.

Él quería que James pagara por sus pecados, deseaba que Sirius sufriera por su maldad, ya no deseaba ver a Remus repartiendo bondad, incluso logró que Snape maldijera su oscuridad. Él los había roto, él los había separado, como una vez ellos lo hicieron con su alma. Él ahora tiene lo que ha buscado ¿verdad?

Trata de reír, de gritar de alegría pero no puede, quizás es porque ha olvidado como se hacía.

Es un viejo reto para comunidad Crack and Roll que edité para publicarlo en ff . net. El reto fue hacer un Serverus/Peter.

Betas: Rochy True y D.


End file.
